Time Changes Things
by DramioneShipperz
Summary: Eight Years Gone. Four months after a night together at a hotel Draco and Hermione find themselves in Draco's office playing a similar game. Lunch break is over but Draco takes it upon himself to finish what they both started. Rated M for a reason. Complete.
Hello my lovelies,

I just want make it known that this is a _sequel_ and _continuation_ of my other one-shot "Eight Years Gone".

I had so many positive reviews and favorites I wanted to try my hand at a two-shot. I almost put it as a second chapter but decided that it would be better this way. I think.

I would really appreciate feedback! This has a full smut part this time. Hope it's all in character. Seriously even a two word review would make my day. Love you all!

Madi

* * *

Eight Years Gone: Time Changes Things

 _Draco exhaled through his teeth. The palms of his hands were clammy. Fear kept him frozen. Without turning his head, he could see all the other death eaters, mirroring him._

 _The familiar dark wooden dining table sat before him. The dim light catching upon random bubbled pools of liquid on the tabletop. Swallowing the lump that formed in his throat, he dug his nails into his palms._

 _Hisses. Whispers. Murmurings._

 _Draco watched the slithering snake sliding upon the table. The bubbles of liquid breaking shape. Crimson clinging to the serpent._

 _Screams of agony rang out following biting hisses. A helpless muggleborn witch with blonde unruly curls. Her hair rivaled Granger's back in the day._

 _He inhaled sharply. Catching everyone's attention he couldn't help but shrink in his seat. The Dark Lord padded his bare feet against the tile floor. Suddenly hot hissing words pressed against his ear. Draco couldn't understand them for some reason._

 _Then he was thrown backwards to the ground. He couldn't speak. His tongue was thick and dry. The bloodied snake towered over him from the table that was now empty. His mother stoically watching to his right. His father sneering in disgust._

 _The Dark Lord stood above him grinning. Whispering to the serpent that nodded in response. Slowly baring its teeth, it lunged._

 _Agonizing pain tore at his arm. Hot blood spurted across his face. He could hear an evident pain riddled scream. Which he then identified as his own._

"Draco _…" a whisper tickled his cheek._

 _He could feel sharp fangs sunken into his shoulder. Tearing at his flesh. Metallic tang stung his nose and warmly coated his skin._

"Draco _…" the voice urged as he struggled against the snake. "_ Wakeup _…"_

* * *

Cold sweat beaded upon his neck and forehead as he proceeded to open his eyes. In panted breaths, he looked around the room to find himself in bed. His bed.

Then he turned his eyes to his left to find a silhouette, _her_ silhouette. Just seeing her sitting there, brought him back.

 _Granger_.

Brown wavy locks cascaded down her bare shoulders while her face knotted in concern.

"Draco…" She spoke once more before he exhaled harshly. With a singular nod he reached out and guided her to him.

It was just nightmare. He thought to himself as he pulled her against him. She then made her way to lay halfway on his chest with her head tucked just beneath his chin.

Closing his eyes, Draco shakily inhaled deeply and placed a kiss upon her temple. He moved his left arm to hold onto her, slowly allowing his fingertips to trace the curve of her spine. Draco wasn't sure when it happened but she was his anchor.

"I've read talking about them could help," her voice was soft and soothing.

"You and your reading Granger," he mumbled with a small smile against her hair. Feeling her smile against his chest he shook his head. "I'm fine. We do need to get some sleep while we can…"

With a sigh, Draco looked down at her as she draped her left leg over and between his. He almost wondered how they'd gotten here from over four months ago.

That whole night with Granger had changed everything. He remembered that feeling like she actually cared what he thought. For some reason everything about her felt right. It could have been the fire whiskey from the night before but that day he decided he didn't care. He wanted to take Granger to dinner. And so he did.

What really surprised him was that she actually showed. Dressed perfectly in white and wearing an obvious curiosity in her expression. He smiled at the memory and found her fast asleep.

"For the record Granger," he whispered closing his eyes. "The fact that you're here with me, is all I could ask for."

Then allowed sleep to claim him as well.

* * *

Draco Malfoy watched wisps of golden flames devouring the now burnt wood within his perfectly cleaned fireplace. Bringing the cool side of his glass to his lips, he took a gulp of fire whisky with a bit of lemon and exhaled slowly.

He couldn't help but think about _time_. How different his life was now compared to how he had envisioned it for the majority of his adolescence. The thing about time is that, yes it can change things, almost everything, but it also keeps its constants. Aspects that are seemingly unchangeable.

His constants currently were his memories. Dark violent bloody ones of the war. Tied to irrational fears about the Dark Lord finding a way to come back. _Somehow_.

Today, they danced in his mind. _Taunting_ him. While imagines replayed in his mind from last night.

Those memories plagued him in such a way that they returned to him almost every night, like _bloody_ clock work. Over time he came to realize that he was in fact, a single man, unfortunately similar to any other witch or wizard. He _bled_ the same way. He even knew he could _die_ the same way.

Although that realization always made him sneer to himself, it also eased the pressure he felt under the Malfoy name. It was also the catalyst that allowed him to get away from his father in a way. Where he was able to work his way up in the Ministry of Magic and become the director in creation of Magical spells.

The sound of fire crackling, pulled Draco out of his thoughts momentarily. He stood before his fireplace in his office, _alone_ , just listening to the emptiness. Looking around his office he glanced over the sleek black and silver furnishings. The leather couch pressed against the way tucked between his book shelves. He sighed allowing his right hand to readjust his tie. Everyone was currently away for lunch thankfully.

Being at work was better than being home. His mansion resided just outside of the city surrounded by acres of beautiful green grass. It reminded him of the Malfoy Manor in some ways, but in others it was nothing like the place he _once_ called home.

Once being the operative word because after everything, it really was no longer his home. That place was now the one setting where all his nightmares played out in his mind.

He pushed away those thoughts with force. _Again_.

With a huff, he took another sip of his drink giving a thought to his pending divorce to his wife, Astoria Greengrass. Well _ex-wife_ as of this afternoon. He couldn't help but think about the night he told her.

* * *

" _Draco dear, is it really that difficult to answer a question?" Her sickeningly sweet tone reminded him of a petulant whine._

" _What is it Astoria?" He huffed tearing his eyes away from a proposal about a spell._

" _Your mother stopped by earlier today suggesting we redecorate._

" _She continued speaking with a tight smile. "She also said it's about time we start thinking about the future of our marriage."_

 _Draco sneered as she used her wand to hold up different swatches of paint colors_.

" _The question was, any colors that stand out to you?"_

" _Honestly Astoria," he sat back in his chair. "Just say what you're on about. I have work to do."_

 _"Fine," she dropped the colors onto the chair behind her. "The heir to the Malfoy name. You're mother wanted to know if we are even trying."_

" _And what did you tell her?" he asked crossing his arms_.

" _Well I told her_ yes _," she growled. "Which is a lie."_

 _"It's not a lie-" he sneered._

" _You have to be having_ sex _to get pregnant,_ Draco _." Her voice was spitting._

" _Well that shouldn't be a problem for you, now should it," his tone mirroring hers. He watched her eyes widen and her teeth clench. "I mean there was the gardener you hired for no reason, the man from the Daily Prophet I had to pay off- should I continue?"_

" _We haven't had sex in_ months _Draco," her words teetering on a violent edge. "I have needs…"_

" _Clearly if anyone can satisfy them then I'm of no use to you." He thrummed his finger against the wood of his desk. "Well aside from financial security and status."_

" _I loved you_ once _you know," she whispered ignoring his words._

" _You loved my money and my name Astoria." He spoke swiftly standing up. "Let's not pretend our marriage has been anything but arranged."_

" _Explain_ that _to your parents," she quipped. "How you long for something more in a marriage than someone to wear the name and play the part. How you refuse to produce an heir because you want_ love _."_

 _Draco stared at her for a moment knowing she wanted to believe that's why he refused to be with her. That wasn't the reason. What he yearned for was someone respectable, someone who was driven, someone who understood, someone honest and mature. She was none these things._

" _You want money," he finally spoke. "Fine. You want the summer house. Fine. But I can't do_ this _anymore."_

" _You want to do this. Have it your way..." Were the only words her heard from her before he went and opened his office door for her. Looking at her as he stood he watched her leave without another look._

* * *

A violent clash of thunder that followed lightning pulled him from the memory. It had almost been a year since that night. Time really was a rather fickle concept.

The sudden sound of someone gently knocking at his door drew his attention. When the door opened slowly he noticed the familiar messy bun he came to know over the past four months. She then proceeded to shut the door quickly before turning to him. Looking over her rose colored top that showed off her collarbones and her black pencil skirt, he inhaled.

The silent way she entered meant either someone was in the hallway or she was downright furious with him. Judging by the way her expression pinched and the way she crossed her arms. She was mad. It was definitely different from the way he had left her this morning over coffee.

"Care for a drink?" He asked bringing his own to his lips she scoffed.

" _You_." She pointed a finger, "You _refused_ my proposal?"

With a raised eyebrow he pursed his lips and made his way to his desk. He couldn't stop the small tug of his lips he began thinking about _why_ he had refused her proposal. When he came up with no particular answer other than its _Granger_ he set his drink down and sunk into his chair.

It was to a good cause too. Allowing those who are less fortunate to still have a voice when it comes to creating or improving magical spells. It was a give and take system, by having them submit ideas and in return they revive points that they can then go and trade to the Ministry for assistance.

It was quite brilliant really. There wasn't a specific reason why he denied her proposal. He guessed old habits die hard.

"Did I now," he wondered aloud in exaggerated question.

"Yes, you did," she bit. "I swear to you _Malfoy_. I'm not above hexing you."

"Alright _Granger_ I'll give your proposal another look," he paused watching her start to relax before trying to hide a small smirk. "Just resubmit it as soon as you have-"

" _Resubmit_ it?" She hissed.

"Yes Granger," he stood up from his chair walking around to stand in front of it before her. "You must go through the proper channels in order for me to have another look like everyone else."

"It will take another _month_ , to resubmit." She ground her teeth as Draco made his way before her.

"Probably longer," he mused softly as he reached out for her, pulling her by her waist up against him. He could tell by the way she mildly resisted him, that she was rightly cross.

"I mean since everyone already approved it once," he paused to nuzzle his face against her neck were he proceeded to kiss her pulse. Knowing full well that he was provoking her. Wanting to see just how far she would allow him to push this time.

"They'll be less motivated to push for it that's for sure." he continued to nip and trail his way to the soft spot below her ear, murmuring against her skin. "Seeing as I already rejected it once before…"

Something he had said pushed her over the thin edge and into something dark. Granger lifted her hands to his chest, giving him a right shove away from her into his desk. The sound of wood jumping and his empty glass adjusting filled the air as he watched her make her way to him. The darkened chocolate irises glittered in front of him making him shiver.

"I will _not_ ," her voice was biting and dangerous. "Wait a _month_ Malfoy."

"Granger, it can't be more than a two month process." He spoke softly as he observed her expression remain unchanged. He wondered if she would catch on. The seriousness in his tone all but gone now.

"I'm warning you _Malfoy_ ," she spat lowly. But for some reason, something seemed off. As if her anger wasn't real. As if it was an _act_.

Instantly he knew they both were playing the same game. Draco allowed the corner of his mouth to curl while she reached up to shove his suit jacket off his shoulders. When it landed upon the ground before the desk, her hands grabbed him by his tie, yanking him towards her pausing to let their mouths brush. He could practically taste the want on her by the way her warm breath tickled his lips.

Abruptly she then pulled him into a searing kiss.

Normally he would take charge immediately, dominating the kiss by grabbing her and pulling her into him. This time, he allowed her anger to lead the both of them. Swaying and biting in an uncoordinated mess of tension. Unable to stop himself though, he lunged forward making her head jerk back a bit. Catching her lip between his teeth, biting down harder than he had originally intended causing her to moan.

Granger gasped and started stepping backwards away from his desk while her grip on his tie tightened, pulling him with. In a quest for air she ripped apart the kiss only to push him backwards, guiding him onto the leather sofa. He watched her proceed to peel off her tan pantyhose, kicking her heels away and pulling her skirt up a little. Draco readjusted as she straddled him, wiggling her hips in his lap.

With a groan his hands automatically went to her hips sliding around her back while his head dipped forwards into the crook of her neck. Inhaling deeply he ghosted his parted lips against her throat and to her already exposed collarbone. He then bit down sharply as her hand reached between them to palm him through his dress pants.

Draco felt himself twitch under the palm of her hand while her hand slowly rubbed up and down. It was _agonizing_.

"You rejected my proposal on purpose," her voice was breathy and sharp. "Didn't you, _Malfoy…"_

All he could do was sigh, closing his eyes and listening to the sound of his own shallow breaths. He felt her pause her administrations to undo his tie, tossing it to the side while unbuckling his belt. Opening his eyes he saw her looking right at him.

"I want to hear you say it…" She bit her lip.

"What do you want me to say Granger," he spoke deep and huskily.

"That you're a _foul_ ," she paused tilting his head backwards, placing a soft kiss on his neck. "Presumptuous _ferret,_ who will give my proposal another look." She pulled away, her hands slid down to grasp his shirt.

With a small smile, she continued, "Then after a second look, you will find that my proposal is rather ingenious. So much so that the only thing you will be able to do is give it your personal recommendation to be a top priority. Thus expediting its process almost entirely."

Leaning backwards into the sofa he looked at Granger letting his hands rest upon her hips. A smirk mirroring hers play at his lips while he chuckled. He knew it. Draco knew an angry Granger. And that was not it.

She really was one of the brightest witches of their age. Even after all these years.

"Is that so," he said and couldn't help but look amused. Her smile said it all as she nodded with a giggle. "Alright _Granger._ But I'll have you know, that was very Slytherin of you."

Leaning forward, he proceeded to grab her by the nape of the neck pulling her into a kiss. Draco could actually feel and taste her smile against his lips. Sweet mint and apples.

Pulling back he opened his eyes to look over her. A smile crossed her lips as she was about to continue but stopped at the sound of people talking. She looked over her shoulder at the wall clock and huffed.

"Is it really- _Merlin_ , I've got to get back to-" she stood up quickly looking to collect her things. Draco stood up and this time it was him to shove her up against his desk. When her eyes looked him, they widened. "Someone could hear or walk in... _."_

" _And_ ," he knowingly smirked, hands going to her hips and spinning her around quickly. His fingers found their way into her now messy hair before he proceeded to guide her down and bending her over so that her arse pressed into him. Pausing for a second, he waited for her to object. When her hand gently reached for his, she gave a reassuring squeeze.

At first the subtle gesture made him pause. The amount of trust laced delicately into her response to his roughness made him freeze. In that moment all he could do was look towards his marred left arm. Wondering _why_? What really changed her mind about him almost four months ago? Pushing the thought aside he swallowed.

Softly with one hand he pressed her cheek into his desk, the other shoving up her skirt to bunch at her waist. Ripping her panties down just over the swell of her arse causing it to bounce slightly, he looked to the door. It seemed as if the seconds went by, the more voices and silhouettes danced outside his cloudy glass door.

The idea someone could walk through his office door only heightened the need buried inside him. Slipping his hand around her hip into the apex between her thighs he pushed under her panties and past her damp curls. Feeling how wet she was because of him for him, made him groan. Seeking out her sensitive bundle of nerves he shivered lightly.

When her whole body jumped, he knew that he'd found what he was looking for. In soft circles he traced his pointer finger around her gem all the while watching her face turned to her right. Closely taking in her beauty, he looked at her lips twisting into an open mouthed smile. Draco could tell by her expressions where she was. The slow agonizing build, blooming and flourishing, almost nearing its peak.

Granger then took his free hand towards her face with her right hand, nuzzling and whimpering while rocking her hips. His last name sounded under her breath as her movements became more unhinged, until they weren't.

"That's it Granger," he coaxed changing between fast and dangerously slow strokes. "Let go…"

Swiftly bringing his left hand closer he hissed uncomfortably when he found her teeth sink into him to stop her impending scream. He then dipped his right fingers inside her entrance to feel the familiar fluttering along with a gush of hot wetness coating his hand. She buckled and thrashed under him, her teeth unclenching around the side of his palm opposite his thumb.

" _ **Dra**_ -co _ **,"**_ She started to scream his name but stopped when his hand covered her mouth. Her left hand clamping around his forearm coming in contact with his scar, nails mirroring her teeth.

Only the dull pain didn't deter him, in fact it spurred him to start sliding his fingers into her, deep and curling. Releasing her grip on his arm in gasps she made a weak attempt to push him away only managing to push his hand off her mouth.

And for a moment he complied, removing his fingers from inside her. Resting there while he readjusted his pants. Draco then freed himself and slowly pressed his throbbing member between her thighs. Moving closer her dragged the tip of him from her entrance to her sensitive clit. Circling it three times, making her squirm before placing it at her entrance once more.

Without warning, he guided himself inside and thrusted upwards into her, sliding right in with ease. Biting down on his tongue to stop himself from groaning too loudly, pleasure pulsed through his veins. Immediately he knew he wouldn't last long. Pulling almost all the way out, he thrusted back into her almost roughly casing her to moan softly and the desk to rattle.

Draco quickly fell into a deep yet fast rhythm, one hand gabbing her hip to help guide her to him and the other teasing her clit.

In panted breaths, they both came undone like dominos. Granger came first, fluttering around him while he saw her biting down on her own forearm. Draco removed his hand from her panties, sliding his cock in and out relentlessly. Fucking her without pause and unintentionally drawing out her orgasm in the process.

Gasping, his thrusts became uneven and finally he followed closely behind. Pulling out in time, his seed spattered across her lower back while his fingers dug into her hips. The high pulsating through him like a personal drug.

Moments passed, while they both came down. In a daze he watched Granger clean up and fix her appearance with her wand. Doing the same he sighed grabbing his tie off the ground. Looping it around his neck he watched Granger smooth her skirt down.

"I'm impressed Granger," he broke the silence, raising a brow as she looked up at him almost guiltily but quickly looked away.

"I have no idea what you're on about _Malfoy_ ," she said and began sliding her heels on forgoing her pantyhose altogether.

"Seducing me just to get a jump on your proposal," he clicked his tongue and she gasped.

"I did _not_ ," she put on her other shoe crossing her arms. Draco nodded smirking and then shaking his head.

"Whatever you say Granger." He winked and with a small smirk. Instantly she smiled softly and he couldn't help but find it rather adorable.

Clearing her throat she walked over to him and spoke.

"I can't look at this," she reached up to fix his tie. With half lidded eyes he smirked down at her. "There. That's better."

She patted the tie and looked up at him.

"Would you like me to go with you this afternoon?" She questioned, still holding his tie.

"No, this is something I have to do alone." he mumbled, "But I would like you to meet me outside the Ministry doors so we can get dinner after. If that's alright with you?"

Looking up at him, he saw her suck in her lips and purse them lightly before smiling. Nodding softly, she leaned closer, tilting her head upward.

Draco remained stoic before closing the gap, feeling her warm and damp lips on his. Getting lost in the feeling of Granger before pulling away.

"I shall see you later this afternoon then Malfoy." She gave one more kiss on the lips before leaving the room.

With a sigh, Draco made his way to his desk to pick up his glass. He couldn't help but think about Granger. About how different things were now.

He knew that night in the hotel almost four months ago had been the start of _something_. It wasn't exactly a relationship really. So far it had been an open door to come and go as they pleased really. Both of them falling into this, whatever it was, quickly. And all he could do to describe it was a deeper connection of mutual understanding, respect, trust, and attraction.

He wasn't sure what Granger thought of their situation. She wasn't exactly talking about it. They talked together. They drank together. They _slept_ together. They sometimes stayed the whole night to wake up together. But they never talked about what they were to each other. Not yet. Maybe in the future. But for now, he was content .

Time can change almost everything, sometimes even our constants that were once seemingly unchangeable, change. The things that are most important to us, change because over time we grow and learn.

Those things no longer matter and things we once disliked or didn't understand, can become a constant.

For Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger was now a constant. And for Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy was a constant in her life as well.

Time really is a rather _fickle_ concept.

* * *

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

Author Note: Okay Guys...

I'm so unsure about how this came out. I really like it but at the same time I don't know if it is even any good. Ahh! So please leave a review. Love all my readers and followers. I am so glad that some people find my fanfictions worthwhile. Thanks guys. I think I am done with this AU. But who knows.

Madi


End file.
